fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Shuten Dōji (Caster)
This article is Shuten Dōji (Caster). For 5 see Shuten Dōji. |Gohō Shōjo Onikyua}} |voicea = Yūki Aoi |illus = Honjou Raita |class = Caster |atk = 1,589/9,538 |hp = 1,764/11,025 |gatk = 11,549 |ghp = 13,368 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = qaaab |mlevel = 80 |id = 225 |attribute = Earth |qhits = 4 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 2 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 34.5% |starabsorption = 50 |stargeneration = 11% |npchargeatk = 0.46% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = |traits = Demonic, Divine, Dragon, Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Chaotic・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C++= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Poison to them for 5 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Poison Damage + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 2000 |c3 = 3000 |c4 = 4000 |c5 = 5000 }} |-| Video= Ascension |21 = |31 = |41 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance and NP generation rate by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography " was converted into this skill. A fearsome special move in which she shoves her hand inside the body of a target that failed a save check and mercilessly crushes his important organs starting from the heart. The ability of a Dharmapala Girl that was conferred for the sake of commanding the oni... or so she professes to be, "but wouldn't most living things become silent if their hearts are crushed?" When a Chaldea staff asked her this suspiciously, Shuten Douji supposedly smiled pleasantly without answering anything. |jb4= ○護法の鬼・殴殺棒：Ｂ ブレイクロッド。 「てれびとかいう箱ん中のお姫様は、あれやなあ。なんやけったいな棒きれ振り回してたやないの、きらきら～って。あれ、うちも欲しいわぁ」 「まかせておけ」 という会話が使い魔ハクとの間にあったとか。 |b4= Break Rod: Dharmapala of Nalanda Oni - Bludgeoning Club: A+ Break Rod. "You know, when we see princesses in that box called TV, they are always carrying some sort of queer, sparkling stick. I want one of those too." "Leave it to me" Supposedly, she once had such a conversation with her familiar Haku. |jb5= 『護法少女・九頭竜鏖殺』 ランク：Ｃ＋＋　種別：対人宝具 レンジ：０～１０　最大捕捉：１人 ごほうしょうじょ・くずりゅうおうさつ。 鬼種としての強靭な体躯と運動性能、生来のしなやかさと残虐性、それらを併せることで繰り出される、変幻自在の乱打。 具体的には、瞬間移動と見紛う超高速移動を経てからの殴る蹴る。 射程距離は短いが、回避はほぼ不可能。神性の加護でさえ打ち破って殴りつける。 大概の相手はここで死亡する。 殴りに殴った後、大ヒョウタンから宝具『千紫万紅・神便鬼毒』で用いるものと同じ毒酒を撃ち込んだりもするが―――これは酒呑としては「ついで」「景気づけ」であり、攻撃の主体はあくまで乱打である。 |b5= Dharmapala Maiden-Nine-headed Dragon Extermination Rank: C++ Type: Anti-Unit Range: 0～10 Maximum Targets: 1 person Gohou Shoujo・Kuzuryuu Ousatsu. A phantasmagoric battering unleashed by combining the tenacious physique and athletic performance of a oni kind, inborn flexibility and brutality. In concrete terms, punching and kicking by means of high-speed movement that some may mistake for teleportation. Although its range is short, evasion is pretty much impossible. A bashing that can break through even the protection of divinity. After some hard beating, she launches the same poisoned alcohol employed in the Noble Phantasm " "――― but as far as Shuten is concerned, that is merely an "extra", something to "brighten things up" and the core of this attack is still the battering. |exunlock = Requires Bond Level 5 and Clear Act 11 - Daishouri! The End of Oniland! |jex= 内面は普段と完全に同一ではあるが─── 茨木童子の夢見る「護法少女」像をなるべく壊すまいと一応は気を付けている……模様……？ なんや神楽舞っとるみたいで楽しおすなぁ、と気分がよくなっているので続けていると表現した方が正確かもしれない。 とりあえず、飽きるまではこの装いのままで過ごすつもりのようだ。 なお、使い魔「ハク」の正体は『カムイの黄金』から発生した悪竜だったが…… 現在の「ハク」は、かつてのハクとそっくりに酒呑が自分の魔力を割いて組み上げた使い魔である。 ハク、喋らへんのよねぇ─── と酒呑は言っているものの、誰もいないところで何か喋ってる、との証言があるとかないとか。 |ex= Deep inside, she is completely the same as her usual self, but――― She appears to be taking care so not to break the image of a "Dharmapala Girl" that Ibaraki Douji dreams about... or so it seems...? "Hey, this is almost like kagura dance and unexpectedly fun." Maybe it would be better to say that she keeps on doing it because it makes her feel pleasant in such a manner. At any rate, it seems that she intends to spend her time in this outfit until she grows tired of it. In addition, the true identity of her familiar "Haku" was that of an evil dragon generated from the "Gold of Kamuy".... The current "Haku" is a familiar shaped exactly like the old Haku that Shuten put together from a portion of her own magical energy. Although Shuten says that "Haku doesn't talk, see?", there may have been testimonies of it speaking something when nobody was around. }} Trivia * was an event reward from the Halloween 2018 event. *She has the highest ATK values out of all 4 Casters. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Asagami Fujino and Chacha. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Hijikata Toshizō and Tawara Tōta. Images Saint Graphs= Shuten Caster.png|Stage 1-3 Shuten Caster Final.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S225Icon.png|Stage 1-3 ShutenDoujiCasterFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S225 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1-3) |-| Sprites= Shuten Caster Sprite1-3.png |Sprite S225 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1-3) |-| Expression Sheets= ShutenDoujiCaster Sheet.png|Stage 1-3 ShutenDoujiCaster Solo Sheet.png|Stage 1-3 (Solo) ShutenDoujiCaster Haku Sheet.png|Haku |-| Craft Essences= CE1061.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Shuten Dōji |-| Others= File:Nothing_but_Shuten_butt.jpg|Illustration by Honjou Raita Category:Japanese Servants Category:Demonic Category:Divine Category:Dragon